Ojo
thumb|right|280px|[[Humanos, como la carroñera Rey, generalmente poseía dos ojos.]] Los ojos fueron el principal órgano visual de muchas especies inteligentes y animales. La mayoría de las especies poseían un solo par de ojos ubicados en su cabeza, aunque algunas especies, como los abyssin, tenían solo un ojo,[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] y otras, como los harch, poseían varios pares. Sin embargo, otras especies, como los melitto de Li-Toran, no tenían ojos y dependían de otros órganos para navegar.Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy El equivalente droide a un ojo era un fotorreceptor. Cuando enseñó a Luke Skywalker a usar la Fuerza, Obi-Wan Kenobi le advirtió que sus ojos podían engañarlo y le sugirió que no confiara en ellos. Para probar su punto, le vendó los ojos a Skywalker, después de lo cual Skywalker logró desviar el disparo de un droide de entrenamiento remoto con su sable de luz aprovechando el poder de la Fuerza. Apariciones *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie TV *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith' * *Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' *''Solo Adaptation 4'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' * * * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' * *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 28: Worst Among Equals, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 29: Worst Among Equals, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' * *''Pirate's Price}} Fuentes * *Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Anatomía